hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Assam
|name = Assam |kana = アッサム |rōmaji = Assamu |japanese voice = Hiroyuki Yokoo (2011) |english voice = David Vincent (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 130 |anime debut = Episode 75 (1999) Episode 61 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Dirty Blond |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Nickes' Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Nickes' Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Assam (アッサム, Assamu) was a Greed Island player and member of the alliance that Nickes formed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 Appearance Assam was a man of average height and build, he had a defined jaw and a slightly upturned nose. His eyes were squinty and had short eyebrows. His hair was a dark blond color and was in a mound towards the top. He was seen wearing a lavender shirt in the 2011 anime and an ash-gray shirt in the 1999 anime. Personality Like his fellow alliance members, he had an informative personality with extensive knowledge on the Greed Island game. Plot Greed Island arc Assam is among the alliance players that try to recruit some new players into their alliance. He discloses that there are three ways to obtain cards in the game and allows the new players to name them. Assam goes onto elaborate on the sudden increase of people using the most unscrupulous method of obtaining cards because of the card conversion limit and how it's responsible for the spike in player hunters and deaths within the game. Though now the alliance has managed to obtain 67 of the 100 specific restricted slot cards and in the five years since the alliance has started all seemed hopeless at first, however, in recent months they've doubled the number of members and cards. So in order to stop the needless bloodshed that has occurred over the years the alliance members asked the new players to join their group. In the end only two of the possible five join who names are Abengane and Puhat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 Afterward, the alliance members and two new members meet up with another ally, Jispa, who uses a "Leave" card on each of the two new members and reports that Contarch has recruited eight new members. This causes the alliance members Genthru and Nickes to get in a contentious snit, where Assam stops them as alliance members Nomdieu and Isaac would hear them. In an announcement given by Nickes that the alliance has nearly completed its goal, Genthru makes his own revealing that he's the Bomber and has placed bombs on all of the alliance members. Hearing this revelation, Jispa tries to incapacitate him but get his face blown off by the Bomber.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 Genthru then elaborates his two Nen abilities to the alliance and escapes. In a snit, Assam curses the fact that Genthru will be getting away with fifty billion while he was supposed to get twenty billion Jenny, he gets into an abrasive argument with a junior member who payout was paltry compared to his. Nickes stops the argument and beseeches that the group hand over their cards as Jispa would most likely die soon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 A man by the name of Bara, who later reveals that he too is a Bomber, delivers Puhat's severed head as an example to the group to give in their demands. He also discloses an alternate way for them to disarm the bombs. Later the alliance surrender their cards to the Bombers and instead of disarming the bombs they detonate all of them killing nearly all of the alliance members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 Assam's name is mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Abilities & Powers Due to the main reason why everyone in Nickes' Alliance joined is that they lack combat abilities, it can be assumed that Assam has none as well. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Assam is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Translations around the World References Navigation es:Assam fr:Assam Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Nickes' Alliance Category:Deceased characters